Just Another Day
by The Perverted Hermit
Summary: Have you ever had a day where everything seems to be going wrong but then out of nowhere something amazing happens? Well that's what happens to our heroine Haruno Sakura. ShikaSaku. Intimate Scene Warning. Setting: Sometime when the gang is in their 20s.


Disclaimer: I am in NO way part of the development, production, or distribution of Naruto because if I was the show would be called Sakura and it would be a lot more perverted than it already is.

Memo: I just want to go ahead and warn you guys that there is an intimate scene at the very end. I sectioned it off with bold-face print so if you don't want to read a smutty ending just avoid it. Oh and please don't post reviews about how bad the pairing is... and don't post reviews about how bad of a writer I am. I know I'm not that good, I just don't like to here it. I really don't appreciate flamers, I don't go on your fictions and flame them so I would appreciate it if no one does that to me. Now with that out of the way, I really hope you guys like it. : )

_**Bold/Italicized **_text signifies Inner Sakura.

_Italicized _text signifies thoughts and/or dream sequences.

**xXx**

It had been a rather shitty day for our rosy-haired heroine. After she had gotten up rather early to get ready for work at the hospital

and had made her hair perfect, she lost her left work shoe. She quickly changed outfits, fluffed up her hair, and walked out of the door.

When she walked out the door it was bright and sunny without a cloud in the sky but as she got to the half way mark between the hospital

and her apartment it started to sprinkle. She picked up the pace, wanting to miss the heavy rain that always follows when it sprinkles

when all of a sudden it started to rain heavily against her petite silhoutte.

Just another day in the perfect life of Haruno Sakura.

"Life hates me," she murmured to herself.

By the time she got to the hospital she was soaked. She drudged into the hospital with water dripping from her and running down her nose.

"Good morning Haruno," Ino snickered, "Get caught in the rain?"

Sakura shot her a death glare and coldly said, "Smartass."

Ino laughed, "Sorry, I couldn't resist..."

"Sure you couldn't..."

Still laughing, "Well... I think you left a pair of clothes in your locker a few days ago. You should probably go change and start to

work... It's going to be a busy day."

She saw so many patients that morning. It seemed like injured shinobi were coming out of every orifice. By lunch time, her chakra was

running extremely low so she decided to take her lunch break a little early. She just ate in the cafeteria but as her day was going

her lunch had been doomed from the start. For once, the food actually looked great that day and it even tasted decent... Well that was

until Sakura's soup started to move on its own.

"What the heck," Sakura cocked her head and started at the steaming bowl in confusion. She started to poke around the container with a

fork and she pulled out a long slimy broth covered worm.

She just sat there and stared at it, "Yummy," she spouted sarcastically. _Today is going greeeaaat..._

She pushed away her tray in disgust and slouched down in her chair. _I wish he was here. __**Who?**__ Err.. the love of my life, that's who. __**Oh him...**__ Yes him, who else would I be talking about? __**Well you could have been talking about duck tail (Sasuke) or retard (Nartuo) or damn smut reading creepster(Kakashi). **__Ehh.. why the hell would you think I was talking about them? __**I dunno.. they all used to be 'the love of your life' ... How was I supposed to know you weren't having a little old flame flashback? **__Hmm... I dunno maybe because you are my mind and you would alread know what I was thinking. __**Well yeah.. but I can always hope you will think about some other dick attached to a body than him..**__ I thought you liked him? __**I do. **__Then why the hell are we having this conversation? __**I dunnoo.. I get bored sometimes..**_

"Hey ugly"

Sakura's conversation with her inner self was abrubtly ended as a smiling raven haired young man approached her. "What do you want?"

"Not much.. I was just training in the woods I just starting to break out in this weird ass rash. It itches like hell and is almost as unflattering as you."

"Hmpfh... follow me. I'll take a look"

Sakura and sai walked into a vacant hospital room. "Take off your shirt please."

"Eh only in your dreams ugly.."

"...Just take it off Sai."

As Sai started to take off his shirt Sakura burst into laughter.

"..." Sai looked at her with a confused look, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Through the laughs Sakura managed to blurt out, "You.. have... a poison ivy .. irritation."

"Well get rid of it."

"Why should I?" Sakura's day was getting a little better, "This is the highlight of my day and I wouldn't want to ruin it." She snickered.

Sai glared at her, "...Fine... even though it is your duty as a medical ninja to heal injured shinobi."

"You aren't injured, just slightly uncomfortable.."

Sai started to get up and as he was leaving Sakura said, "You could always get Ino to help you out."

He glared at her, Sai hadn't like Ino since that incident a few weeks back... "I'll just live with it.."

"Here," Sakura tossed a small tube to Sai, "Put that on the rash two times a day until it clears up."

"Bout time you helped me.."

"Your welcome..jerk." Sakura yelled at him as he walked down the hall.

_I really don't like him sometimes... __**Eh that's only because he rejected you that one time... **__I never asked him out...__**Ohh still blocking that out are you? **__... Hmfph_

Sakura got out of the hospital late that night because a team of jounin returned to Konoha in the worst shape of their lives. As she left that night all she could think about was him. _I really hope he is ok... __**He's tough. **__I know... just when I see an injured team come in I get worried. Plus I haven't seen him in over two weeks. I really miss him... __**Well I'm sure he's fine.. he was only going out on a C-ranked mission with his students..**__ Yeah I know... but he still could have gotten hurt.. __**Trust him for Kami's sake... **__I do trust him. __**Well you aren't acting like it. **_

"Shit... that really hurt.." By the time Sakura had ended the turmoil within her mind she had accidentally slammed her face into her apartment door. She rubbed her eyes as she opened the door. She threw her keys on the side table in the kitchen and walked into the living room only to see him sitting there on the couch. She looked over the back of the sofa only to see her lazy husband sprawled out sleeping...

She situated herself onto the sofa. She was on all fours with her knees on either side of his lower abdomen and her hands on either side of his shoulders.. "Shika-kun.." she whispered softly in his ear.

"Hmm?" He grunted.

"Wake up"

"Hmmmffph..." Shika's eyelids lazily fluttered open and he gazed into the jade orbs he dreamed about over the past 2 weeks. "Troublesome.."

Sakura frowned, "Troublesome?? You haven't seen me for over two weeks... and that's all you can manage to say?"

"Let me rephrase that," Shikamaru smirked, "If I have to wake up I'm glad your the first thing I see."

Sakura glared at him, "You think you're so clever.."

"Yup."

"Gaaaaaahhhhhhhh, you're such an ass..." Sakura said angrily.

"You're the one that loves me for it." Shikamaru smirked as he gently pecked her lips.

"Don't think you can just make up for..."

Sakura was cut off as Shikamaru pulled her closer to him and gave her a long passionate kiss.

**(Intimate Scene Warning)**

The two of them somehow managed to flipover so that Shikamaru was resting atop her. Sakura's left hand slowly snuck up his shirt as her fingers lightly traced the outline of his muscular abdomen while her right arm wrapped around his neck. Her right hand fingers crawled up the nape of his neck, twirling the locks of hair that had fallen out of his hairband. He shivered slightly from her light femine touch against his masculine body, he nibbled on her bottom lip and thrusted his warm tongue into her mouth. His rough hands caressed her stomach as he removed the thin shirt covering her chest and his lips started to trail down her jawline to her neck. She whimpered at the absence of his lips against hers. He smirked as he pulled a kunai out his back pocket and slid it through the middle section of her bra. He pulled himself away from her neck and gazed down at her creamy skin in admiration. she opened her eyes and followed his eyes as his gaze trailed back up to her eyes. He smiled down at her and lightly kissed her on the lips before further exploring the different curves of her body. Her hand slid back down his chest and she playfully tugged at his shirt while she whimpered.

He lifted up and pulled his shirt off, "You couldn't do it yourself?"

"Nope" She smiled up at him.

"Troublesome, maybe I shouldn't continue any farther." He teased as he started to get up.

"You'd better finish..."

"Oh, and why's that?"

"Because if you don't, I won't have sex with you for 2 months."

"..." Shikamaru looked down at his wife, "Troublesome woman..."

She smirked as she pulled him back down on top of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and passionately kissed her. It was long and seductive as Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly tickled the nape of his neck. One of his hands had traveled from her waist down to her perfectly shaped bum and he lifted her leg to silently 'ask' her to wrap it around his waist. She quickly complied as their kiss deepened. She moaned as his other hand traveled up her waist and began to play with her breast.

Shikamaru started to work his hands down to undo her pants. She her body warmed at his warm touch as he rubbed his thumb against her hip bone. Sakura's hand began to work down to pull off his pants as their tongues wrestled in each other's mouth for dominance. She smirked into the kiss as she slid her hand down lower into his boxers and he lustfully moaned into her mouth.

_Well my day certainly is getting a lot better...__**Naw shit.**_

**Author's Footnotes:**

Ehehehehe... Sorry to leave you guys hanging at the end. I just don't feel entirely comfortable writing an entire sex scene... it makes me feel a little dirty..XD

Anyway, I hope you liked it... I haven't written anything fanfiction-y in a long time so I'm a little rusty. Thanks for reading:)


End file.
